The present invention relates to a convertible foot stool and more particularly pertains to allowing a foot stool to be converted into a chair.
Typically, when people are gathered in someone's home, there is a tendency to run out of seats for all who are gathered. Thus, someone is forced to sit on an ottoman or footstool. Unfortunately, these makeshift seats tend to be uncomfortable for the user when seated for an extended period of time due to the lack of a backrest to provide support to the user's back. What is needed is a footstool that will convert into a more comfortable chair for people to use for extended periods without resulting in discomfort.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a footstool that is comprised of two triangular sections that are hingedly coupled together so they can be unfolded with respect to one another in order to form a chair or, alternately, form a type of recliner, to allow a person to comfortably sit for an extended period of time.
The use of portable folding seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable folding seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a seat to be folded for easy transportation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,250 to Nordmeyer discloses a portable fold-up sports chair designed for sport, recreational, or beach use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,081 to Henry discloses a foldable, portable seat structure that is manufactured from preformed blanks of sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,194 to Hollis discloses an ornamental design for a folding portable stadium seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,390 to Freeman et al. discloses a portable seat carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,255 to Hill discloses a folding footrest that folds into compact form for carrying about in a pocket or purse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,503 to Martinez discloses a portable, collapsible multi-purpose chair which is collapsible into a portable configuration of a generally rectangular box-like shape.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convertible foot stool for allowing a foot stool to be converted into a chair.
In this respect, the convertible foot stool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a foot stool to be converted into a chair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved convertible foot stool which can be used for allowing a foot stool to be converted into a chair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.